1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noodle accessories to build structures, and more particularly, to cylindrical foam tube strengthening and interconnecting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A noodle, also defined as a pool noodle, water log, or woggle is a cylindrical piece of polyethylene foam, typically hollow. Noodles are used by people of all ages while swimming. They are useful when learning to swim, for floating, for rescue reaching, in various forms of water play, and for aquatic exercise.
Applicant is aware of noodle connectors that are foam pieces, slightly larger than a noodle so that it can connect two pool noodles by encasing the end of each. There exist at least two-, four- and six-hole connectors. However, Applicant is not aware of any cylindrical foam tube strengthening and interconnecting system having the benefits of the present invention.